charlieandthechocolatefactorythemusicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Vidiots
((File:Vidiots2015.jpg|thumb|220x220px|The 2nd West End Cast in Vidiots)) Vidiots is the 6th song in Act 2 of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the musical. The song is a Techno Rap number criticizing modern technology and its ability to polute the minds of the world's youth. The song begins when Mike Teavee disobeys Mr. Wonka and sends himself by television. Once he is sent into the airwaves the Oompa Loompas bring in five screens. The Oompas attempt to pull mike out of the screens but he continually escapes. Eventually Mr. Wonka and Mrs. Teavee join in the song as the Oompa Loompa's suits begin to glow neon yellow and blue. Eventually Mrs. Teavee manages to pull mike out of the television and thanks Mr. Wonka for shrinking him because when mike is small he can't cause big problems anymore. Lyrics Mike:Hey Wonka, if you can send chocolate by TV, could you send a person too? Mr.Wonka:I suppose so, but there might be some technical issues. Oompa Loompas:Alas alas poor Mike Teavee For OMG he's ADD Mike:You can't stop progress. I'm doing it! Mr.Wonka:Mike, no! Oompa Loompas:He's like so many nowadays It's awfully modern this malaise Mike:Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Mike Teavee TV show! Oompa Loompas:For every child that threw a fit The TV set would babysit Mrs.Teavee:Mr Wonka, where is he? Mr.Wonka:I'm looking, I'm looking! There's so many channels. Oompa Loompas:Attention spans have gone pal-mal There's only time for LOL Mrs. Teavee:The little people are singing again. That's never a good sign. Oompa Loompas:They never step outside to play Their world is dark both night and day Mrs.Teavee: He's jumping from screen to screen. Mr. Wonka: Think he's gone channel hopping. Oompa Loompas:The skies of blue, the pinks and greens re only viewed on laptop screens Mrs.Teavee: Get him out of there! Mike: I'm on TV! Look at me! Look at me! Oompa Loompas: They only move and exercise Mrs.Teavee: What's happened to him? Oompa Loompas: Their clicking finger and their thumb Mr. Wonka: He's shrunk to fit the screen. Oompa Loompas: Each brain cell overloads and dies Charlie: Will he ever go back to normal? Oompa Loompas: As all their limbs are turning numb Mr. Wonka :No one ever goes back to normal after they've been on television. Oompa Loompas: Vidiots They're just Vidiots The age of innocence is gone When certain sites are clicked upon The images that they repeat once in their brain you can't delete And then like some barbaric Huns our toddlers all are packing guns And children curse and smoke cigars our nurseries now have prison bars They scream and rant and raise their fists And fire their psychiatrists We hear them all the teenage hordes They scream their battle cry "WE'RE BORED!"! Their minds will surely turn to mush With words that make an ex-con blush They never mind their Ps and Qs They long for piercings and tattoos Vidiots They're just Vidiots Mr. Wonka: It's years since I've been to a rave! With all this info at a click A book will rot upon the shelf If all the answers come too quick A child won't think for himself Each day they text on their new toy Their thoughts and their location But OMG will this destroy The art of conversation? Mr.Wonka: So sing the story Mrs. T. What's now become of Mike Teevee Mrs. Teavee: For wasting his entire brain! Oompa.Loompaa: He's stuck inside his own domain, He'll channel surf till where upon he'll find that nothing good is on Mrs. Teavee: And there is no remote control Oompa Loompas: That he can use to find his soul His secrets now are yours and mine Cause everything he's got online Mrs. Teavee: And who will watch just Mike Teavee Oompa Loompas:When there is newer junk to see What once was viral soon forgot Mrs.Teavee:But hand the clicker to his mom Ooma Loompas:His future's not completely shot His new address is Mike.com Vidiots They're just Vidiots Vidiots They're just Vidiots They're just Vidiots! Category:Songs Category:Act two Category:Act Two Songs